


An Honest Mistake

by MondayGirl



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondayGirl/pseuds/MondayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood and Hawkeye have a little misunderstanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote ages ago for a prompt on tumblr.

"Here" Clint took the beer the kid held out to him with a muttered thanks. He took a swig and looked at the kid - Jason - as he sat on the stool next to him. Jason cleared his throat, "look, man, I am sorry about...all that." All that meaning the multiple bruises Clint was now sporting. Not that Jason was completely free of injury. "It was an honest mistake though really, all that purple and bow and everything. You do look kinda villain like." 

Clint sputtered, spitting beer on the bar and earning a dirty look from the bar tender. "Says the guy in the red helmet! I thought you were the red freaking skull when you started shooting. Which maybe you should only start doing after asking questions." The two men were silent as they contemplated their drinks, both avoiding eye contact with the mirror behind the bar.

Jason heaved a sigh and took a deep swallow of beer emptying the bottle. "Shit. B's gonna be all over me if he hears about this". Clint nodded.

"You think Batman's bad? Try looking Captain America in the eye when he's got his disappointed face on." 

The two men clinked their bottles sharing commiserating looks.


End file.
